Karaoke Titans
by crazedduke
Summary: Basic shot at a songfic im tight for songs so im open to suggestions but no grantee I will use them its also got a slight story but also part drabble so im not going to change everything for one person but BBxRae RobxSF CyxBee KFxJinx and ill let you know if I decide on any others ohh and T because music people
1. BB Raven

**Hello my loyal subjects duke (and crazy) here just got an idea in my head (my idea) and I was like im gonna do this tell me what you think while I write this and my other stories and yes this is a songfic let me know if it should be altered in a way (helpful suggestions0 or what or give me suggestions about songs or what characters to sing stuff I am writing this solo and suggestions are just that no guarantees.**

**Also I duke and (I crazy) do swear that we do not own Teen Titans the song Crush'd or the song I wont say I'm in love or Disney or Say Anything these are all owned by however owns them (we do however intend for this work to earn no money and is for enjoyment purposes only)**

* * *

It was Saturday and that meant it was the Titans usual Kareoke night and this time many of the titans showed up all of Titans east and most of the honorary Titans showed including Jinx, Kid Flash, Argent, Hot Spot, Jericho (he was invited to play guitar), Herald, Panthera, Red Star, Cheshire (invited thanks to Speedy dating her), Red X (thanks to Starfire saying he wouldn't cause trouble plus Robin wanted to beet him at singing), and Terra (revived and currently crushing on Aqualad).

"Alright guys everyone has to do one song per round and it has to match the category picked from the hat." Cyborg said.

"Each person will also be randomly through a different hat." Robin finished

"And I get to go first by default." Beast Boy said removing his name from the hat. "What my category tin man?" Beast boy said looking at Cyborg

"Dedication you have to dedicate the song to someone BB." Cyborg said giving a slight smile.

"Alright then I dedicate this to Raven." Beast Boy said giving his crush a smile she simply raised here hood over her eyes concealing a blush that all the girls knew she had.

"It's probably something goth." Speedy said getting chuckles from the other boys except Cyborg who was getting the song Beast Boy asked for.

"Alright this is Say Anything's song Crush'd." Beast Boy took a breath than began.

When I was eight years old before puberty took hold  
I thought that ide end up beside a princess bride and that love was indivisible  
nevermind how my taste reflects a disturbing oedipal complex  
it's not awkward girl the compliments are coming next

Beast Boy winked at Raven who looked through lowered her hood to watch Beat Boy on Stage.

You're no witch, you're no wench, You're like Bjork with better fashion sense!

Beast Boy moved over to Raven and flipped her hood back reviling her blushing causing him to smile immensely.

A phone, 50 cents, and I'm building up my confidence respect to your work,

you're an artist, I'm a silly jerk  
I think that dynamic could work?

Beast Boy said rubbing his chin while smiling at a frozen Raven.

So work it Jinx sang; making Beast Boy swing his hips.

I have a total crush on you, baby and I can't let it go,

oh no  
I have a total crush on you baby, baby!

If only I could let you know

Beast Boy laughed at that realizing that was exactly what he was doing.

When we spoke no joke I started shedding slutty girls

Pointing at Terra which caused her and Aqualad to move closer together both giving him dirty looks.

Like snake skin, my collection acquired through shallow misdirection

He threw away a series of photos with several girls numbers on them in the air.

and as I drive tonight!  
west coast sky!  
daring me to try!  
I feel alive tonight!  
possibility, that I'm your guy!

though I suffer from dyslexia,  
mild man-anorexia.

He wasn't joking he was really hoping he was her guy even without the having any actual disabilities

And my hair cannot commit...

To - one - pop - u - lar - gen - re - of music

He said waving his fingers threw his hair.

And though they all claim, that a girl can't take a boy's last name 0r end up divorced and estranged  
Beast Boy paused letting the moment sink in

I'm counting on you!

He sang followed by kissing Raven's forehead.

I have a total crush on you, baby and I can't let it go, oh no  
I have a total crush on you baby, baby!  
If only I could let you know

Your other suitors are no poets they're only actors who can play guitar.

Have I won your heart?

He said this looking at Aqualad and Jericho

They're not students or screenwriters they're only models that they taught to read

Love would you agree?

He said looking at her all this time she still didn't move. Beast Boy felt a little down but not out

I have a total crush on you, baby

and I can't let it go, oh no

I have a total crush on you baby, baby!

If only I could

Quite sure you love me, Ravy (original version being sherry)

He changed the name so it was more personal getting smiles from everyone.

Quite sure I love you too!

We should make a verbal agreement to only to kiss each other!

Cause one time, beneath the sky, outside my Jump City pigsty I saw a vision of you and I! haha!

Did it hurt? Did it hurt? Did it hurt, when you fell from heaven girl?

He rubbed the top of her head.

Did it hurt? Did it hurt? Did it hurt, when you fell from heaven girl?

La da-da da-da da-da, la da-da da-da  
La da-da da-da da-da, la da-da da-da

He finished the song and walked over to Raven who walked passed him grabbed the mike and said "My turn." To which no one objected.

Ravens song

"Hold on there little lady you need a new category before we continue." Cyborg said while Raven looked for a song.

"What, But I want to do the dedication." Raven said looking a Cyborg.

"Sorry rules are rules pick from the hat." Cyborg smiled handing the hat to Raven. She looked back at Beast Boy who smiled at her still wondering what she was going to sing and hopefully to him.

"Fine better be something good." Raven deadpanned with slight annoyance.

"Category is Disney." Cyborg smiled and everyone else laughed.

"Perfect!" Raven said with a slight amount of excitement causing everyone to stare at her.

"You know Disney?" Speedy asked staring at Raven with one of his arms wrapped around Cheshire.

"Ohh yes me and friend Raven have watched them all many times." Starfire said clapping for her friend.

"Alright I will be singing I won't say (im in love) from Hercules." Raven said clearing her throut.

"Wait me, Star, Argent, Bee, and Cheshire will be singing back up." Jinx said getting behind Raven.

"Uhh I guess you can." Raven said getting in the middle waiting for the rest of the girls to file in to positions except for Cheshire.

"Come on you don't have to sing it just completes the look and get your props." Jinx said giving her hand to the girl.

"Props?" Raven asked looking at Jinx who was handing out various things.

"Well I hoped you would do this song so I was prepaired." Jinx said giving an evil smile.

"Alright then I'll begin." Raven said tacking in a breath as she began to sing.

If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!

The other girls cut her off and pushed her back singing their bit.

Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of

Raven broke out from behind them standing dead center stage.

No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no  
You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh-oh  
It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love

The other girls pulled out pictures of Jericho and Aqualad.

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out

Starfire pulled out the book that contained Malicore Raven crushed the two pictures and threw the book across the room.

You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad

Cheshire pulled a Beast Boy plushy out of her sleeve waving it in front of Raven.

No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

Raven said pushing past the toy

Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love

Bee put up the photos of her and Beast Boy.

This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love

Raven sighed unknowingly walking off stage.

You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love

All the back round girls sang holding a Beast Boy and Raven sign.

You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it

Raven sang pushing through the girls getting right in front of Beast Boy.

Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love

Jinx sang pushing Raven on Beast Boy who caught his arms wrapping around her not letting her fall.

Oh, at least out loud  
I won't say I'm in love

Raven finished singing in Beast Boy's arms giving him a small kiss on the lips when she finished.

This caused Beast boy to do a backflip in the air.

"Was I that good a kiss?" Raven asked an overly excited Beast Boy.

"The best!" He said hugging Raven brining her to the couch with him.

"Well before the new couple gets to into them selves lets have another singer shall we." Cyborg said drawing a name from the hat.

"Robin your up next buddy." Cyborg said trying to hide a smile.

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter 2 songs per chapter and usually guy girl cause that's what I like and no language or music will be ignored if requested (no guarantees though since I don't read my mail everyday) I assure you this even if I have to alter what im gonna do. Also im a BBxRae fan so no BBxT or RaexAnyone any one else is fair game in my opinion. **

** LATERS**

** CraZEDukE**


	2. Rob Starfire

**I don't own TEEN TITANS, Into the Night, or Mine they belong to their respective artist (we do however want to thank ****starprincess313**** for being the reason we doing this again) from the mind of Crazy (and the body of Duke) why did we say each others thing again (Sounds cooler now shut up)**

"Alright everyone are fearless leader will now be singing a song in the category of," Cyborg said reaching around for a piece of paper in the hat, "and he is singing a song to deal with Dance." He finished everyone looked at Robin who was already going through the Karaoke list.

"Ok guys I think I found the right one," Robin said walking to the stage "Jericho I will need your help with this." Robin said. Jericho stood up from his spot texting his as he signed "special friend" Kole who was unable to make it.

"Alright Jericho do you know the guitar for 'Into the Night'" Robin whispered Jericho simply nodded and switched to a different guitar.

"Ok everyone I'm going to be singing 'Into the Night' by Santana." Robin said as the music began Jericho started strumming his guitar the first lyrics came up and Robin began.

Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell It was love from above that could save me from hell

He pointed at Starfire who blushed immediately turning her face bright red.

She had fire in her soul it was easy to see How the devil himself could be pulled out of me  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands

Everyone began to clap except Starfire who had her hands clenched into fists out of embarrassment.

And we sang  
Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay And the voices bang like the angels sing We're singing, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay And we danced on into the night  
Ay, oh, ay, ay, oh, ay, oh And we danced on into the night

He then picked up Starfire and began spinning her around the stage.

Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes The room left them moving between you and I. We forgot where we were and we lost track of time And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night

He began to dance with her still holding the microphone and she glided in the air letting herself be moved by his strong arms.

And we sang  
Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay And the voices bang like the angels sing We're singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay And we danced on into the night  
Ay, oh, ay, ay, oh, ay, oh And we danced on into the nightAy, oh, ay, ay, oh, ay, oh And we danced on into the night

With that Robin continued spinning Starfire the two almost completely floating at this point and Jericho stepped in front of them performing the guitar solo making it seem like his fingers where designed for playing the guitar.

Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell It was love from above that could save me from hell She had fire in her soul it was easy to see How the devil himself could be pulled out of me  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands And we sang

Robin let go of Star to finish the last part of the song.

Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay And the voices bang like the angels sing We're singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay And we danced on into the night  
Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh And the voices bang like the angels sing We're singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay And we danced on into the night  
Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay Singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ayAnd we danced on into the night  


After this he plopped himself on the couch exhausted, and Starfire who was still hyped up from her dance with Robin demanded to go next, "Any objections," Cyborg asked the group no one wanted to let the Princess down so she got to be next. "Alright then lill lady your category is relationships.

"Ohh most joyas of the categories I would like to sing the "Mine" by the "Taylor Swift". Starfire said going up on stage and grabbing the mic.

Everyone looked at Starfire waiting to see how she was going to begin the song.

You were in college working part time waitin' tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'  
Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts

Starfire began barely audible above the music.

I say "Can you believe it?  
As we're lying on the couch?"  
The moment I can see it.  
Yes, yes, I can see it now.

Never breaking eye contact with the boy wonder, who never blinked.

Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time.  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

She says pointing out the window towards the coast where they first meet.

Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place.  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes.

Smiling at the boy wonder who was getting laughed at by some of the other male Titans.

But we got bills to pay,  
We got nothing figured out,  
When it was hard to take,  
Yes, yes, this is what I thought about.

Bringing himself up to the stage Robin leaned in close as if he was about to kiss Starfire about stopped and pulled away reciving a series of boo's from the crowd until Starfire began again with.

Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

She wrapped her arms around the Boy Wonder and smiled as he kissed her reciing a serious of cheers.

Oh, oh, oh

Starfire stopped kissing the masked boy in order to finish the song and flying inmid air she continued.

And I remember that fight  
Two-thirty AM  
As everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street  
Braced myself for the "Goodbye"  
'cause that's all I've ever known  
Then you took me by surprise  
You said, "I'll never leave you alone."

You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine."

Hold on, make it last  
Hold on, never turn back

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.  
(Hold on) Do you believe it?  
(Hold on) Gonna make it now.  
(Hold on) I can see it,  
(Yes, yes) I can see it now.

And with echoes courtesy of Cyborg the song finished and Starfire and Robin returned to there seats holding hands.

"Alright ya'll next on our list of singers is," Cyborg said reaching into the hat and giving a devilish grin he said, "Kid Flash".

**We'll there it is chapter 2 is now up and we got KF up to bat (tell them the announcement) Ohh right I haven't posted in Beast Red Wedding due mainly to this and personal stuff but that changes it should be new chapter this weekend but until then im Duke (and im Crazy) and we are the CraZEDukE **


End file.
